Cold Case Investigation
by dragonsbreathe13
Summary: Serenity is struck by the tragic death of her brother. But the mystery is who killed him? And are the people who killed Joey after her now? Will she have the help of Joey's former enemy Seto Kaiba to solve the cold case? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Cold Case Investigation

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. Read and review!!!

* * *

It's a hard not life for us…..that was only partially true. My life was barely hanging on to the edge of possibilities and my brother was dead. Why did the Demon Lord always have to come after me? Oh well, might as well live on. There's no point in mopping around about it. So I got up and dusted myself off from the hard fall and became responsible for myself. I had been dying for independence and now I had it. But the thing about independence is that you have to get a job, so with out a second thought I went through the morning paper one day while I was strolling down the sidewalk in the middle of down town. I flipped the pages glancing at all the possible jobs. 

There was something that was holding me back from getting the first job that popped up at me besides common since. I wanted my brother's murder to be solved, but it was considered a cold case because there wasn't enough evidence. I wanted to find out who murdered my brother and why on my own if the cops weren't willing to help me. I would have thought they would have taken more interest into this case since it had taken place in the gang part of the city. But no they didn't even try. I wasn't too happy and I made up my mind that I needed to get into the area of crime investigation in order to solve my brother's unfortunate down fall. But what job could get me ready for crime school?

I turn the next page and something catches my eye. In big letters to the right of the page there was a job at Kaiba corp. for personal assistant and for personal secretary. I thought about it. The business environment would help, typing up reports, filing things, and running around being busy. But there was just one problem. I would be working for the world's biggest ass and cold hearted jerk of all, Seto Kaiba himself. Although that might be good too, because from what I heard most of the bosses for the crime investigation teams don't have hearts or feelings; I would be able to grow some thick skin in case someone insults me. There were no maybes. This job was it.

I toss the newspaper into a near by trash can and start heading toward the heart of Domino city; the Kaiba corp. building. I couldn't help but look up at the towering giant that they called a skyscraper. I had never been in the building before but it was so majestic, almost like a beckon. I inhaled and crossed the street coming to the double glass doors at the front. I opened one of them and I started to head for the front desk, but then I remembered someone saying that Kaiba's office was on the top floor. Of course were else would it be? With his big ego I don't think you could get him to go even a floor lower without him murdering you. Just an over reaction I know, but it's not too far from the truth.

I push the button for the elevator to come down and it makes an annoying beep once it has reached where I am. The doors open and I step in pressing the button for the top floor. I stare in awe at how many floors there really are; 20 freaking floors. I wonder what they are all for. It doesn't take too long for me to reach the top floor which kind of surprised me. Either the building was deserted because of lunch or Kaiba was exploding with rage. I don't want to think about the last possibility. The elevator makes the annoying beep again when it reaches the top floor and I step out of it once the doors open.

I look ahead and find a quiet hallway up to two large oak doors with gold door handles. There was a gold plate on the right door that said

**Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba Corp.**

I look to my left and see a secretary's desk pilled with files of paper work and one computer. An exhausted girl sits behind the desk near a filing cabinet. I feel sorry for her because she looks completely tired. I feel kind of good because I didn't have to do that job now if I got hired. But following Kaiba everywhere didn't sound any fun at all either. Of course it's not supposed to be fun. I knock and wait for permission to enter. For a while there isn't an answer and I was about to knock again until I heard a gruff "come in" from the other side of the door. I open the door and step into the office where the exhausted, grumpy, CEO awaited me.

The Office was roomy with only a black leather sofa with a coffee table in front of it; Kaiba's desk was at the very front of the room with two chairs in front of it. The walls were a calm blue color and I notice a wide screen TV in front of the sofa; the wallspeakers at all four corners of the room. There was also a radio/CD player near Kaiba's desk perched on a shelf surrounded by a CD rack. I was surprised by how normal it looked and then I felt those blue eyes on me. I turn my face towards him and he's glaring at me, a menacing one none the less. I wondered what I was doing wrong, and then I remember…. I was the sister of his arch enemy. But did he really remember me from the Battle City Tournament?

"What are you doing here Wheeler?" That answered my question. I look at him with a glare for calling me by my last name. I never liked being called Wheeler.

"Well excuse me for just trying to get a job Mr. Kaiba. I just wanted to see if I could be your personal assistant. I've been looking for a job since yesterday. I know you hated my brother as much as he hated you, but I want to put the past behind me if you don't mind. So I would prefer that you called me by my first name." I say pointedly putting a little bit of a business like manor into my tone.

"I would if I could remember what it was." I was now in front of his desk and I stared at him with a bit of confusion, but I snapped out of my stupor and came back to reality.

"It's Serenity. I brought my résumé for you to look at." I handed it over to him as he scanned my appearance he opened it looking at the first pages.

"You can sit down if you want." Kaiba stated in a kind of bored tone looking over my résumé. I sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk crossing my legs putting my hands on my knee waiting for him to speak.

"Hmm….interesting. You wrote that you are determined to find out who murdered your brother and you don't intend to give up until you've captured the person who did it. You want to be a crime investigator, but according to your teachers you would do great as an artist." Kaiba looked up at me with expectation and an answer. I fidgeted a little bit. This was a touchy subject for me. I felt my feelings already building up inside of me and I tried to think of happy things.

"That's all true, but ever since Joey died….I haven't been able to draw or paint without crying. It's going to take me a while to get over the drama of him being gone." I looked down not wanting to look at Kaiba afraid that I might cry if I do. "But anyways I'd rather not talk about that." I glanced up at him and I saw him nod in understanding. Wait a second. Since when does he ever have any feeling showing in his eyes? And how can he be sympathetic towards me? He never liked Joey, so why was he being so sympathetic?

"Okay, so why do you want this job?" I knew this question was coming, but it felt like I was being interrogated. I wanted this interview to be over and done with.

"Mostly so I can support myself, but other wise to get me ready for the business world that I'll be entering when I go into crime investigation. Anything else?" I asked looking up finally making eye contact with him. He looked into my eyes for a long while as if searching for something. I'm confused once again, but I don't voice my questions.

"Everything looks good. So when are you able to work?"

"I can work anytime after school and on the weekends I'm free usually." I found my hands quite fascinating as he looked at me; probably contemplating on how to dismiss me in the most embarrassing way possible. Then I heard something. It was music that had apparently been turned down when I knocked. I listened and smirked looking up at Kaiba amused yet relieved that he was human after all.

"What are you smirking about?" He eyes were narrow slits of irritation looking at me with their cold gaze.

"You like Rascal Flatts." I stated plainly and he growled knowing what I was referring to. I just smiled softly at him though. "It's not a bad thing. He's pretty good for a country singer, but I prefer Carrie Underwood. She just totally rocks." I closed my eyes crossing my arms when a heard a chuckle and I opened my eyes looking at him. He was smiling and chuckling softly to himself.

"You've changed a lot since the last time I saw you Serenity." I blushed a little bit remembering what I did on the blimp. I had whined to Kaiba to land the blimp and have Bakura taken to a hospital.

"Well a lot of things change in the course of a year." I looked to my right not wanting him to see my faint blush.

"When can you start?" I couldn't believe it. He was agreeing to let me be his personal assistant. I kept my cool on the outside, but on the inside I was jumping around yelling "yes" and hugging Kaiba with thanks. Wait…since when did I want to hug Kaiba? I passed the thought quickly and faced Kaiba with a smile.

"I can start today if you want?"

"Good. I'll be explaining to you what your job is then." Kaiba opened a draw taking out a clipboard with a pen and a notebook. "These will be the things you'll need to keep me on track. The clipboard will have my schedule for the day on it and the note book will be for note taking. I will want to take down certain things, so I can remember or refer back to them; you'll be the one writing down whatever I tell you to write down. I'm usually too busy listening to take down the notes myself or else I would. I suggest that you write neatly or write in note hand. Knowledgeable note hand please though, I don't have the time to translate things. That's all there is to it, besides doing whatever I tell you to of course, but it's all very simple. Any questions?" Kaiba had been pretty thorough on the job description, so I didn't know what to say.

"Good now what's on my schedule today?" I'm startled by the speed of everything so suddenly. Kaiba was actually wanting to be busy it seemed like.

"First is a meeting with Paradious' president, Dartz. Second is lunch with Mokuba, third is to go to the engineering department and see what's going on with the duel disks. And forth is a meeting with Shroder corp. then you get to go home. I would have thought you would have a lot more to do?"

"I usually do, but things have been moving smoothly around here ever since I hired a new head of engineering. I don't want to say anything more because I'm afraid I might jinx my good luck." I laughed at that. "What's so funny about that?"

"I'm just laughing at the fact that you actually believe in good luck and bad luck yet you don't believe in magic. It's kind of funny that even though you make all those speeches about it being fake you still believe some of it." I couldn't help but laugh and I felt Kaiba's anger rising by the minute. I tried calming myself down so that I wouldn't end up getting fired for laughing at him.

"I don't necessarily believe in luck but it's a lot more believable than what I've seen lately."

"Hmmm, too true. I don't really believe in magic all that much so it's all good. Dartz should be here any moment now." Suddenly there's a knock on the door. I smile. "Oh I'm so good." I gracefully walk to the door and open it finding Dartz there.

He was a couple years older than Kaiba but he wasn't as gorgeous as Kaiba. Dartz had long light, light green hair in a ponytail at the base of his neck that slinked down to his ankles. Golden eyes that were slits making him look snake like. His skin was a pale peach color and he stood six feet three inches. He wore a suit of white with a black tie that made his physical features pop out.

I move to let Dartz enter and he glances at me as he approaches Kaiba calmly not saying anything at first.

"Shall we begin? I know how impatient you get Mr. Kaiba."

The meeting didn't last long and I didn't do anything but be bored to death because all they did was discuss what would happen to Paradious. Dartz was leaving to go and be dead like he should be with his fellow Atlantis people. Joey told me about that adventure and I was in awe that he had been almost eaten by a giant beast. I didn't let my guard down the whole time he was there and Kaiba looked pretty tense too.

"Well that settles it. I hope that we will meet again soon Mr. Kaiba." Dartz stands and shakes Kaiba's hand ending the meeting.

"Don't worry, until we do your company's in good hands." Dartz turns to leave and glances at me as he goes out the door. I sigh in relief that some of the tension in the atmosphere is gone.

"Glad that's over. Looks like it's time for lunch." I state and I hear Kaiba sigh deeply. I hear the door open and I pop up in surprise, but see that it was only Mokuba.

"Hey big brother! Serenity?!" Mokuba's eyes pop out with shock and his bursts into a joyful grin.

"Yep! How are you doing Mokuba?" The small raven haired boy rushes over to me and looks up at me with happy gray/blue eyes and I laugh a bit.

"Great! But what are you doing here?" Mokuba's smile disappears with curiosity.

"I'm now Kaiba's personal assistant. You should go and eat or else your brother's going to be late for a meeting."

"Aren't you coming too?" I was shocked at his question.

"Well, I don't know. I don't want to be a burden."

"You won't. It's no use in arguing with Mokuba so you might as well join us." Kaiba stated plainly and I smile.

"Alright. If you're sure-"

"Of course I'm sure. Now let's go. We have no time to waste." Kaiba was already up out of his chair ready to go and I was flabbergasted. I drop my stuff on the coffee table and Mokuba starts to jump around.

"Yeah! Come on Serenity! You're so going to love the restaurant where we eat at regularly!" I was suddenly being pulled along by Mokuba to the elevator as Kaiba followed us.

I was overwhelmed by the luxury of the Italian restaurant we went to. The menu had names I couldn't pronounce, but bellow the names were descriptions of what the food was, so I got through the meal alright. It was quiet as we ate though but that was only because Mokuba was busy eating plates of food. We were practically done when Mokuba started talking.

"Man that was good! Joey would have loved that!" He suddenly gasped and covered his mouth with both of his little hands and Kaiba glared at him.

"It okay. By the way…" This was hard for me. I had never talked about my brother in a while and I hadn't even seen Yugi and the others since his death. It brought back so many memories, but I had to face it sooner or later. "How are the others doing?" I look down at my hands and I feel both of their gazes on me.

"They miss you. They're having a hard time with this too, you know?"

"Yeah. And Yami?" There was a palpable pause and Mokuba sighed.

"He misses you most of all. He told me to tell you that he doesn't hate you for what you did. He understands why you did it, but he still wants you back with him." I felt tears arise in my eyes, but I held them back.

"What are you talking about Mokuba?" Kaiba asked and I sighed catching his attention and looked up at him.

"Yami and I were together before my brother died. It was really his influence. Joey had gotten us together for the school dance and then it just gradually grew. We fell in love and then Joey died. I died as well that day. Yami knew this but yet he stayed by my side. He still loved me even though I was full of hate and sadness. I couldn't feel love. I pushed him away coldly on the day of the funeral. I didn't even cry that day. I was so empty…." I trailed off not wanting to go on. I looked down again feeling stupid.

"You should be getting back." Mokuba broke the uncomfortable silence and Kaiba nodded. I got up along with them and Mokuba quickly ran up beside me grabbing my hand. I smile down at him softly and he smiles back.

Kaiba pays the bill and we leave. Mokuba was going the other way, so we said good-bye and went our separate ways. The limo took me and Kaiba back to Kaiba corp. and the whole ride back was stone silent. I was still remembering that extremely horrible day when we arrived and went to the elevator. I was holding in my tears to my best ability so that I was not crying in front of Kaiba. I still cared for Yami so much and it hurt to remember anything about him. I needed to burn off all of my emotions.

Then suddenly something unexpected happened. There was huge bang sound from above us and then suddenly the elevator started plummeting down at top with no way to stop it. I screamed and braced for the end of my life. Then suddenly Kaiba called out a command and the brake system started to work and the elevator slowed. There ear piercing screeching sound came from the brakes trying to stop our descent and Kaiba looked worried.

Bang! One of the brakes had apparently broken off and there were only three brakes left. Bang! Another one broke off. Bang! Then another! We were down to the last brake and our velocity had decreased a lot but we had no idea how far from the bottom we were. Bang! The last brake broke off and we started to speed down with the force of gravity. Crash! We hit the last floor and it threw me along with Kaiba. I blacked out and didn't remember anymore.

* * *

Hope you liked it!!! I'll be posting the next chapter soon!! Please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I couldn't draw anime if I wanted to. Stick figures are my specialties!  Read and review!

* * *

I felt myself gaining consciousness as my head ached with the pain of a migraine. My eyes started to open but I winced at the bright light that went straight to my brain. I felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder and I open my eyes once again out of curiosity. The light was just as painful, but I managed as I looked up seeing a pair of sapphire eyes staring at me. Suddenly my memory jolted into gear and I remembered the bomb and elevator crashing. I started to sit up but Kaiba pushed me back down.

"Oh no you don't. You are in no condition to be getting up." I sigh not wanting to argue.

"How long have I been out?"

"I'm not sure. I would have to estimate probably an hour." I close my eyes again not liking the light. "While you've been out I've tried to contact my people outside, but everything seems to be off line except for the lights." I groan in irritation.

"Great. It'll probably be hours before we're out of here. Are you hurt?"

"No not really, just a couple bruises and scratches. You aren't terrible hurt from the looks of it." I shake my head no.

"Just a migraine that is bursting through my skull. If I'm not terrible hurt then why did you say I shouldn't get up?" Kaiba of course smirks.

"Because…." I glare at him and hit his arm.

"You're mean. I got all worried over nothing." I started sitting up feeling all of my muscles aching at once. "Damn it. Now my muscles hurt." Kaiba laughs a bit at my whining.

"Well it's going to be a while until we're out of here."

"How long will it take them to get us out of here?"

"Two hours at the least." I groan leaning against the wall feeling the pain in my head increase.

"So what are we going to do? The idea of being bored to death for two hours isn't exactly exciting." Kaiba just sits there contemplating for a bit and then speaks.

"I don't know. I guess we're going to have to be bored." I sigh looking down.

"You need to lighten up Kaiba. I think while you were in high school you missed the try not to be so heartless class." Kaiba just smirks.

"But there's no such thing. So how did I miss that class if it doesn't even exist?" I glare at him for not getting that I was only joking.

"Have you ever heard of a joke? Seriously, you were all nice and now you're the same asshole who refuses to play a game with a low life like myself." He chuckles at this still smirking. I was getting really annoyed with my so called boss.

"But this is so much more fun. I thought you knew I like tormenting people for the fun of it." He laughs hysterically and I just glare at him.

"Okay, it's official. You're crazy and heartless." He just laughs even harder getting on my nerves.

"Now look who's being cranky. I'm having fun and you're being grouchy."

"Shut up. You're making me get a head ache." He laughs and I feel like hitting him with my heels but my muscles weren't complying.

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist teasing you a bit." He chuckles and I groan.

"I feel like shooting the light."

"I remember doing that once. I was especially mad at everyone and I hated everything so I trashed my whole office and ended up taking a pistol to the lights. Very dramatic and very messy; I suggest you don't do anything like that, it's a pain in the ass to clean up." I laugh a really good laugh and he laughs with me and I smile feeling my headache disappearing. "I'm glad you laughed."

"Why's that?"

"Well for one, do you feel better?"

"I do. I guess mum was right. Laughter is the best medicine."

"Speaking of your mom how is she? I never met her I know but heck might as well make conversation." I look down thinking about the last time I talked to her; now that I thought about it……

"To tell the truth I haven't really talked to my mother in over a year, so I have no idea."

"Why is that?"

"Because….I chose my brother over her," I explained and Kaiba had a curious look on his face. "I had lived with her since she divorced my dad and I missed my brother. When I saw him it was better than any present I could have received, so when I came home after the Battle City Tournament I was sad. My mom saw this and was jealous of my brother. One day we got into a heated fight about it and I told her right into her face that I would rather be with my brother. The next thing I knew I had my bags packed and was headed on the train to Domino."

"What happened then?"

"I never spoke to her again. My dad is a drunk and he started on drugs not to long after I came to live with Joey. I barely saw him but when I did it wasn't pretty and I always went to school with bandages and bruises. Joey was saving up money to get an apartment where we could live together without him and then everything changed." I paused breathing deeply to keep my heart rate down so I would start crying.

"Joey was always out somewhere never telling me where he was going; only telling me that he would see me in the morning. Then one day he didn't come back. I realize now….he was protecting me…." I couldn't go on. My throat was swollen and I felt my sadness overwhelm me and then hate took me remembering my other discovery. "It was _him_. _He_ killed Joey and I was stupid enough to think there was some humanity left in _him_. There isn't."

"Your father." Kaiba looked shocked but he understood now. I didn't know why I cared if he understood or not, but I did.

"Yes, he did it. He even gloated about it after a day it happened when it was all over the news. He disappeared when I got the officials on it. Of course when they found the apartment empty they thought I had been bluffing and no longer talked to me. I decided to do it myself then if no one was going to help me catch him and kill him. The hard part though is actually finding him. I know he was working for someone….someone with a lot of money and power that was dealing with illegal things- like selling drugs and guns. But I didn't have any connections to get to people like that." Kaiba caught on to the word "didn't" and smirked.

"So that's why you wanted to work for me. To get connections secretly and find things out slowly from underneath my nose hoping I wouldn't notice." I stared at him with my mouth a gape.

"I would never do such a thing!" I lied feebly knowing he got me. He laughed and I looked at him like he was insane.

"Serenity you're such a bad liar it's totally obvious that you were going to. But now that I know what you're up to…." I waited for it holding my breath knowing that I would never get another chance to work with someone like Kaiba again if this was on my record. I closed my eyes waiting to hear him say I was fired without any hesitation. "I want to help."

I didn't believe it. I must have been dreaming. Kaiba wanted to help me not fire me. I almost jumped for joy, but I stayed calm smiling widely.

I sighed. "That would be great." He chuckled seeing my relieved look.

"What did you think I was going to say?" He could read me too well.

"I thought you were going to fire me honestly. And there you go surprising me by wanting to help. Why are you interested in helping me?" I asked sincerely looking up at him in wonder.

My breath was caught in my throat as I looked into those breath taking sapphire eyes seeing their warmth. Kaiba was always described as cold but he was so warm right then I felt like I was going to melt.

"I can relate to having a terrible father and I didn't realize the m- your brother and you went through such terrible things until now. You want to find a murderer and that's not going to be easy. Plus if I don't help you then you would just find another way to get contacts and then I would have to fire you. But if I help you there's no foul in that. So what do you say partner?" Kaiba held out his hand for me to shake and I grinned wildly thankful for the help.

"I say you're crazy for wanting help me, but I can't turn down a chance like this so…" I shook his hand while smiling. "I'll accept your help partner." I made "accept" very clear when I said it. I didn't want to depend on him to give me the answers I needed. I wanted to find my father with my own effort.

"I hope that they'll find us soon. Other wise I'll be late home and Mokuba would be most unhappy." I laughed.

"I haven't seen him in a while. How is he?"

"Oh he's fine. It's just that he keeps on breaking the rules when he goes to school. Even though I agree when he tells a teacher when they're wrong he still gets into trouble." He rolled his eyes as I laughed.

"Aren't all little boys trouble makers though? It's just in his nature to be crazy and make a big scene so that people will notice them. I learned that from Joey, though he never did really grow up." I smiled at the memories of him being stupid; making me laugh of course.

"But you did." Kaiba's voice broke through my revere. I was shocked that he actually saw I'd grown up. "You went from whinny, shy, and pathetic to shy, headstrong, and beautiful. That's a pretty big jump if you ask me." I was baffled.

The one and only Seto Kaiba actually called me beautiful. I must have been dreaming. There was just no way had he just said all those nice things. I tired to find my words but I couldn't.

"Thanks. I'm glad you think so." I managed to mumble out in my surprise. He laughed.

"You're so weird. Haven't you been complimented on your beauty?" I stared at him in disbelief.

"No I haven't. Not in the way you just told me anyways. I must be unconscious and dreaming 'cause there is just no way would you be saying these things." Kaiba just laughed even harder.

"Haven't you noticed Serenity? I've changed." Now that I thought about it, he had changed since the last time we met.

"But how?"

"I decided to. It was mostly Mokuba because he got fed up with me being a stubborn CEO. He was complaining about the usual. My late hours at work, having no time for him, having no friends etc, but he also told me if I kept on being the way I was I would always be alone with no one. I told him he was wrong because I always had him, but he made a good point. If anything happened to him or if he went away for any reason then I would be alone. Even though I have him around I'm still empty inside. Like a hole that is a never ending abyss. I didn't want to listen to him but that night I realized he was right."

"Oh….well….it's good that you have a little brother that'll tell you off when you do something wrong." I laughed a bit and he smiled. I still couldn't get used to him smiling. It was so weird to see something so foreign on his face.

"Mr. Kaiba, are you in there?" Therewas a voice coming through the door and Kaiba immediately got up to answer.

"Yes! Can you get in?"

"We just got through clearing the debris and are going to try getting the door open. So yes we can get in."

"That was quick. Okay get us out of here then! My assistant is hurt and needs medical attention!" Kaiba yelled through the door and I tired to sit up but my body didn't want to compromise.

"Okay! Stand back sir!" Kaiba came over by me and suddenly took me into his arms. I stiffened at the sudden embrace, but then suddenly the elevator door was blasted open.

"Don't get used to it." He whispered in my ear as debris went everywhere. Soon he was off of me and men ran in getting him out and then carefully carried me out. When they did though I felt all of my injuries protest in pain and I couldn't stop myself from yelling out. Kaiba was yelling something at them incoherently while I was being put on a stretcher. My senses were going and my mind was dizzy with all of the pain. I felt my body slip into nothingness as I saw his blue eyes for the last time.

I thought I had died. But I hadn't. I came into a conscious state again and there he was waiting for me. I never thought Kaiba would have been worried, but he was.

"How are you feeling?" I laughed at his worry thinking it was cute but then I regretted it because it hurt.

"Owe. Note to self: do not laugh. Except for my many pains I'll live." I smiled at me and my heart leapt.

"I know. Guess how long you've been out." I rolled my eyes.

"Alright….a week?"

"Closer to three days actually and you won't be getting out of bed for awhile. Mokuba was worried about you I might add." I smiled and then frowned seeing bags under Kaiba's eyes from lack of sleep.

"Looks like he wasn't the only one." I stated in a whisper so that he was the only one to hear. Kaiba gawked at me not knowing what to say and I just smiled. "It was sweet of you to wait for me. But please get some sleep now. We don't want Mokuba worry about two people now." He just smirked.

"That's the funny thing. He'll bicker about me not getting any sleep on regular days, but if I worry about someone - which is unusual - he won't even complain." I couldn't hold in my laughter and my ribs cramped in pain.

"Ouch! I hate having broken ribs!" I whined as Kaiba laughed. I pouted of course not liking his laughing at me. That only made it worse.

"Serenity! You're awake!" Mokuba pops into the room and starts to jump on the bed but Kaiba stops him.

"Oh no you don't Mokuba! She's still healing and needs her rest." Mokuba pouts now and nods.

"Okay I'll be good. So you hungry?" Mokuba asks me at the edge of my bed.

"No. I'm more tired than anything right now. I'm surprised your brother wasn't hurt like I was." I stifled a yawn which Kaiba saw.

"I think it's time for you to go home Mokuba. Serenity needs to sleep." He started to shoo Mokuba out of the room when I started to speak.

"You should go to Kaiba." Kaiba looked at me as if I were crazy.

"But…"

"I'll be fine. You've got work to do tomorrow and you need sleep. Now go on….I'll see you tomorrow if you've done both." I wasn't going to have him argue with me. Plus I was already slipping away into my dreams again.

"Alright then. I'll be here tomorrow." I smiled at him before closing my eyes.

"Thank you Seto." Before I knew it I was asleep, dreaming about Seto Kaiba for the first time.

* * *

I feel like I'm rushing their relationship. I don't like doing that but I just seem to do it. I have a story plot though and they would have gotten together sooner or later. I hope you like it so far. It's going to get a lot better! Trust me! Review please! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Sorry for being slow on posting this chapter but I've been pretty busy with ROTC and Choir. I hope you like it!!! Oh and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh okay. Now enjoy!!

* * *

Did I do something wrong? I swear that just yesterday Kaiba was really nice, but today….he was as cranky as ever. Mokuba was of course all smiles playing go fish with me. I couldn't stop looking at him as he typed on his lap top in his little corner. He was acting strangely and he was taking great lengths to avoid me. He didn't even look at me much less talk to me.

Mokuba didn't seem too troubled by it. If he was I couldn't tell. I asked him why Kaiba was acting so strangely, but he didn't seem to know why either. Mokuba only knew that Kaiba was usually like this when his eyes were darker. I wondered if I had anything to do with it. I was curious to why his eyes were darker. I doubted he would ever give me answers and Mokuba was just as clueless as me.

I knew something fishy was going on and I needed to find out what. It's not that I needed to, but my curiosity got the best of me.

Mokuba had to go to the bathroom for a bit and I decided it was a good time to answers.

"Okay Seto, what's the matter?" What's the point of prolonging the inevitable?

"Nothing's the matter. I would appreciate it if you called me Kaiba." I glared at him knowing better than to fall for that.

"Oh please! Don't lie to me! I can tell that something's wrong!" I'd be lucky to keep my job after that.

"Yesterday never happened Serenity! We were never friends and never will be!" I gasped. That hurt.

"So you're not going to help me?" I felt my throat choke up as I said the words. I didn't realize how cold Kaiba could be.

"I never said I wouldn't help. I'm just not your friend." I was slightly relieved at that.

"That's good. Have you gotten any leads yet?" He looked at me like I was crazy. "Of course not. How stupid of me. The list of suspects is really long isn't it?" He nodded and looked back at his laptop. "Figures. My luck continues." He scuffed as I laid back into my pillow.

"What luck?" I laugh and then cringe. Why can't healing be faster and less painless?

"Hey Serenity, I had this idea," Mokuba comes bouncing back into the room and I smile at his enthusiasm. "Once you're well again we could go to the arcade! How about it?"

"Sure, why not? I haven't been to the arcade in a while." Mokuba joyfully hugs me after I said that suffocating me.

"Thank you sis!" Note: I was in pain and couldn't breathe. Mokuba notices he's crushing me and quickly gets off. "Sorry."

"It's okay. No harm done." Mokuba smiled and suddenly grinned talking about school and the others.

"And guess what Serenity?" He was grinning widely having just finished telling me about his grades.

"What?" I smile and his grin turns mischievous.

"Yami is bi." My eyes go wide.

"WHAT!!" I yell in surprise. "How can he be bi?"

"After you broke up with him he started going out with Yugi."

"And you didn't tell me this earlier why?"

"Because I didn't know it was true until yesterday when I saw them kissing." I was totally freaked out! Kaiba was of course laughing his head off. I felt myself becoming sick.

"And I kissed him?! Oh god I think I'm going to be sick." Kaiba laughed even harder at that and Mokuba brought me a trash can as he laughed his head off as well. "Did I mention I hate you both?"

"We love you too Serenity!" Mokuba says as I barf into the trash can. I would never forget how embarrassing and gross that was to find out.

I still didn't have any answers which made me think about the possibilities. I couldn't think of any. That night I didn't sleep very well. Actually for the next couple of nights I didn't sleep peacefully.

Then the day the doctors set me free at last was a day I wouldn't forget. I was happy to be walking at last instead of being on a hospital bed. It was near the end of fall and Halloween was arriving soon. Mokuba was chatting away about what he was going to dress up as along with some of his friends. He also told me it was coming up on Kaiba's birthday and I was surprised by that because that would mean he would be a Scorpio and I was one too. Weird.

We were walking through the parking garage laughing and talking about random things. Me and Mokuba planed a time to go out to the arcade and have fun, which was tomorrow since it was Saturday today it would be okay to go out Sunday since it wasn't a school day. That's when I felt it. Something felt wrong and my instinct told me to go to Kaiba and I did. He saw me come closer to him and didn't say anything. I was walking near the driveway and something told me I shouldn't be there. I looked everywhere for the source of my uneasiness until I saw a man looking straight at me from across the driveway. My heart rate went up sensing he wasn't good even though I couldn't see his face. I looked over at Kaiba and he was suddenly sneering looking at the man. Suddenly the car came speeding toward me and I froze seeing my life flash before my eyes, but a hand pulled me out of the way before the car hit me. Kaiba had saved me.

"Way to go Seto!" Mokuba cheered without a second thought. I stared at him though as he sneered at the car that disappeared having tried to kill me.

"He knows we're looking for him." I didn't need to ask who because I already knew. I realized Kaiba was holding me against his chest protectively with one of his arms around my waist. I blushed at the realization, but I didn't pull away. I liked the feeling of being protected…Joey used to do it all the time. But he let me go looking down at me.

"We should take you home. I'll figure out a way to make sure your father's goons don't get to you." I nod but Mokuba frowns.

"If she needs protection that much, why don't you ask her to come and stay with us for a while?" (A/N: picture of what both serenity and Kaiba looked like O-O)

"What! Are you crazy?!" Ironically both I and Kaiba said it at the same time and Mokuba only smirked.

"What's so bad about it? It's not like you two hate each other or are lovers. It'll only be for a couple of days until you two crack the case. Plus you'll get things done faster if you live together for a while." Mokuba had a point. I guess it wouldn't be that bad to live with them for a while. I wasn't too sure if Kaiba was convinced though because he looked pretty mad. I didn't know he hated me that much.

"I guess I'm fine with it," I stated solemnly with a bit of a frown, "What about you Kaiba?" Might as well ask even though I might not live to find out the answer. He thought for a bit longer looking down at the ground.

"Fine. She can stay, but only until this is all over not a moment longer. Understood?" Mokuba nods so I nod as well. "Good now let's go. We'll stop by your apartment first to pick up your things." I nod.

I shouldn't have been as upset as I was when Mokuba mentioned staying at their place. I should've realized… I don't have a home to go to. Sure I have an apartment and all but it's empty. My things are there and warm colors always welcome any who enter but there was no one there. I would've gone home alone once again. I probably would've cried too. Deep down, I was rejoicing because I wouldn't be alone, but then another part of me was afraid that Kaiba would be just as cold as he had been in the hospital. I had been stupid in thinking he had changed. He still the same cold hearted Seto Kaiba I remembered who hated my brother to the bloody end.

I don't remember getting into the limo Kaiba had called to come pick us up. I was in my own little world of memories. Either Mokuba had been extremely quiet or I just wasn't listening but the ride to my apartment was silent. I didn't even realize we were at my apartment until I was right in front of my door. Kaiba was there beside me looking at me as I fumbled with my keys. He sighed deeply and put a hand over my fidgety hands.

"Ok Serenity…what's wrong?" His was a little harsh and I looked up into his cold eyes to see a spark of humanity lying deep beneath them. He was worried. But how was that possible if he hated me?

"Why do you care?" I asked bitterly feeling hatred building up in me.

"Look I don't know why but you're not acting normal." He said coldly.

"Like you would know what normal is. I can't figure you out Kaiba. You don't act like Seto Kaiba one day the next your back to normal stick up the butt jerk and then you're worried why I'm not acting normal! How can I not wonder what's going on when you save me from getting killed? Tell me Kaiba…why did you hate my brother so?" It all came tumbling out and I felt a tear escape from my eyes. His eyes softened almost immediately and he wasn't Kaiba anymore.

"I've done a lot of things that I'm not proud of Serenity and being mad at your brother was one of them. I guess I just didn't want to admit he was someone I would've given anything to be like. I envied him so much it was hard not to hate him for being himself. I can't tell you what's really going on…only that the guy in the parking lot was the beginning of it. Can I ask for your forgiveness?" I was shocked. He had envied my brother?! It seemed so unlikely and yet it fitted into how come he always fought with Joey.

I couldn't understand why I wanted to forgive him or believe him, but I did. I smiled softly and reached to touch his cheek to find it cold, just like the rest of him.

"I guess I can even though you won't tell me anything." Amazing he smiled back and put his over my hand on his cheek. He lowered it away holding it delicately.

"Thank you. Now can we get your things and go?" His smiled faded and mine did in reaction.

"Sure." I find my apartment key and unlock the door. I push it open and switch on the lights. Something didn't feel right. Kaiba closed the door and I heard him breathe in or did he hiss?

"Serenity what pleasant surprise," a dark figure steps out of the shadows with a grin that made shivers go down my spine. "I didn't think you would be back from the hospital so early. Your father wants you brought to him dead or alive, you realize that right?" I nod my head. The man was an old friend of my dad's known as Kanen. He'd used to come over and talk to my dad about how close to the fire they were that day over a Jack Daniels. I never did like him.

"Let me guess; he sent you to come and do it yourself? And after dodging a car? How desperate can you get?" I wasn't even afraid. It felt good to stand up to him though.

"You should watch your tongue Serenity or I might just cut it out." Kaiba growls jumping in front of me in a position that made him look like he was about to pounce. I didn't know what to think as Kanen flinched at Kaiba's reaction. He seemed scared.

"You'll have to get through me to do it though first." Kanen steps back, but then laughs an evil curtailing laugh that made shivers go down my spine.

"I never thought I would live to see the day the great Seto Kaiba would protect a mere human girl. Snacking during the day are we? I thought you liked the night." What's he talking about? I'm so confused.

"How dare you speak of these things in front of her? You know the law forbids it!" Kanen just smirks at Kaiba's fury.

"Is she your claim or something? Because you've never keep your victims alive for this long. I'd say you've lost your touch." Kaiba doesn't wait any longer. He pounces attacking Kanen in a rage of fury. I watched the bleared battle in confusion not knowing what to do. What the hell was Kaiba?

Suddenly a hand grabbed me from behind by my arm. I screamed as it pulled me into darkness. I tried to get away, but it was useless. The man was stronger than me and I had no chance of escaping. I heard Kaiba yell out my name before I felt a hand come down at the back of my head knocking me out.

* * *

Cliff hanger!!! Sorry but you'll have to wait to see what happens to Serenity in the next chapter. I promise it'll be longer than this one and hopefully I will get it out in better time. Review please!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Hi everybody!!! I know I took so long to get this posted and I'm so very, very sorry. I get things posted late during school it seems so maybe I should have done this during the summer. but then that would've been a bad time. oh well...anways enjoy and please comment. Note: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will. If I did I would be the star!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Just kidding! LOL!!! Now read and enjoy.

* * *

I started to wake and I found myself in a cold stoned cell with my hands chained along with my ankles to the wall behind me. I had no idea where I was or who took me, but I had no interests in finding out what they had planed for me. I practically already knew that my father was behind it all. That was obvious at least. Then suddenly I felt something off set like I had back in my apartment. The door opened and two men entered looking at me with a hungry look in their eyes.

"Finally you have awaken. I was beginning to wonder." The man that spoke had sleek hair that was layered and went half way down his neck. He also had intriguing turquoise eyes and he was incredible gorgeous.

The second man however had crazy red looking hair and blood thirsty piercing green eyes. He was as ugly as anyone could get with terrible looking scars and black long dirty nails. I felt a chill good down my spin when the man spoke because it sounded so ghostly and deep. I wanted to run away. They definitely had no good intensions and I didn't want to stick around but had no choice.

"Who are you? Were you hired by my father to kidnap me?" I demand glaring at the turquoise eyed man. Might as well get some answers before I die so I can come back to life and get revenge. He smirks looking down at me.

"We weren't hired by your father to do this. No we're just loyal servants who do what he says without question. I'm known as Okije and this is my assistant Kyoji. We'll be keeping you company from here on out."

"What does my father want?" Okije looks at me with shock.

"You mean you don't know? I thought you were at least a little smart."

"I already know he wants me to stop looking into my brothers death, but I won't. He wants something more doesn't he?" Okije smirks wickedly.

"Maybe you are smarter than you look. But the question is do you know what he is." I look at him confused.

"What does that have anything to do with this?" He chuckles in amusement. I shiver feeling it crawl up my spine.

"It has everything to deal with this. Don't tell me Kaiba never told you." I look at him lie he's insane.

"Told me what?" His eyes flash red and I gasp from shock at the crazy look in his eyes.

"Oh so he hasn't told you. Then I guess I will since it seems only fair because soon you're going to die." He pauses and his face becomes more normal but I saw them right in his smirk. Fangs. "Seto, your father, and everyone around this area at the moment besides you are vampires." I felt my heart skip a beat. How could that be possible? Vampires weren't real. They were only fictional fairy tales told to little children to scare them.

"But….how…Seto…."

"Kaiba was apparently trying to protect you and in doing so he made the foolish decision to not tell you about your father. But there's more than you think." I wait expectantly wanting to know more despite myself. "Your brother was a vampire as well." I felt my heart jolt in disbelief. There's no way he would become a disgusting creature such as a vampire.

"Joey was changed by your father of course when he stumbled upon the lord while he was feasting on his usual need for human blood. Joey refused to drink from humans though and he disobeyed his father's orders regularly. Joey became a nuisance so he got rid of him. It was so much killing your brother though I might add since I did it after all." My eyes widen and I look at him in disbelief. Then I feel my anger rising as I glare at him and I growl.

"You killed my brother?!"

"Yes and I relished every minute of it. But that's not the point. Every vampire needs an assistant vampire with them. Apparently he wants you for some reason." I look up him with rage.

"I'll never join him! He can go to hell for all I care!" Okije just smirks.

"Either you change or you die it's as simple as that. Either way the last thing you'll see is your father. There's no one to save you and our master is on the way right this second. So pray for your life because your last minutes as a human being won't last long." He starts to leave along with Kyoji, but stops as if remembering something.

"I almost forgot. Come Kyoji let us feast on her blood." I felt my heart begin to beat in panic as the two vampires came over to me. They had no intension to kill me yet but I was still terrified that they would despite their master's orders.

They took both sides of my neck finding good veins and I closed my eyes waiting for the piercing pain of their fangs to come. I yelled out in pain when they sunk their fangs into my flesh but it had only hurt for a couple of seconds and then there was a relaxing feeling throughout my entire body making me almost fall asleep, but I forced myself to stay awake. If I didn't I didn't know what would happen if I did. It was hard though as I felt more blood leave my body the sleepier I began to feel. Soon they both pulled away having their share.

"We will leave you to rest now Serenity." They began to leave and then Okije spoke at the last second. "If you were thinking Kaiba will save you think again. He's probably dead now or fighting off vampires by the dozens to get here. Either way he will be too late when he arrives to save you. Let this be a lesson to never expect people to save you. Especially when dealing with vampires such as your father." The door closed and I collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. I breathed heavily thinking about Okije's words. He couldn't be right. There was no way Seto could be dead. I felt myself drifting to sleep and for the first time dreamt of him dying.

Seto POV

'How could I have not noticed that other presence in the room?! Now because of me Serenity has been captured and I'm fighting vampires.' I was running towards the direction I sensed the aura of vampires because I knew that that would be where Serenity would be. Her father wanted to make sure nothing messed things up for him. I was killing dozens of vampires as I went on ward and it slowed me down each time. If I didn't get to her soon I would never forgive myself. I should have told her about everything when I had the chance instead of being so stubborn. I can't believe I was so careless. I prayed for Serenity's safety even though I didn't believe in God I still wanted to have her pull through.

I sensed another couple of vampires coming and I ready my guns. They came out of the shadows and I started shooting all of them with fast firing. Too fast for the human eye to even see. I was done with them and kept on running. I was almost to place where they were keeping Serenity. I could feel it. Then just outside a building I felt the presence of a strong vampire. I drew out my guns again going into a ready stance watching, hearing, smelling, tasting, and feeling for anything that would give me a clue to where he was going to com from. I saw the long vampire come from the building and I growled in irritation.

"Hello Kaiba. We meet again." The turquoise eyed man smirked looking at me with amusement.

"Okije what are you doing here?" Kaiba glares at Okije as he just stands there smirking.

"I'm just following my master's will Kaiba. He is one of the Princes if you haven't forgotten."

"Of course I haven't forgotten, but might I remind you that I was one long before he was even a vampire. I would hate to crave you up like I did those sad excuses for guards. After all I did train you." Okije chuckles.

"Yes and I was such a foolish child back then not realizing how much of a disappoint you really were to the vampire name." I growl baring my fangs.

"Enough talk! Where's Serenity?"

"She's sleeping, but very soon she will be awaken by her father's fangs that will soon change her." I feel my rage increase and I yell with anger. I shoot at him but he dodges every bullet effortlessly. "You have become weak with your age Kaiba. Surrender and I will spare you." I smirk.

"Like I would give up just because you dodged a couple of measly bullets. You won't get that satisfaction from me Okije." I put away my guns and draw out my most powerful and feared weapon. The Katana Ujikio.

"So you will use Ujikio finally after all of these years on me. What a shame…you'll soon be dead and I will posses it. Maybe Serenity will learn to love me when she has no choice but to follow her father." I charge at him not sparing anytime to yelling and argue with him. I would kill him and I would save Serenity no matter what.

Serenity's POV

I woke up feeling a strong aura. I figured out that the strange feeling I always got was an evil strong aura. Anyways I sat up feeling dizzy and leaned against the wall. I had, had an awful dream. A dream I always feared of coming to reality. My father was here. I could feel it. Seto hadn't come. Okije was right. The door opened and my father entered. He was disgusting with the smell of alcohol and blood. He had ugly coloring to his skin. As if it were trying to decide to wrinkle and tan or be white and not wrinkle. His eyes were red with savage blood lust and his hair white. I hated looking at him, but I couldn't look down. I was scared before but this time I was terrified.

"Hello Serenity. It's nice to see you again." I glare at him with disgust.

"Cut the crap dad! You hate me as much as I hate you, so stop being Mr. Nice Guy! It's your fault Joey's dead!" He just smirks.

"I know it is. He was such a nuisance. He wouldn't even try tasting human blood. I was so ashamed, so I killed him. But that's all in the past now. I haven't tried you out for being a vampire yet and I'm curious to see how you'll fare in our world." I growl in irritation and anger.

"I hate you! I'll never follow you! Joey didn't and I won't either!" His eyes widen and then he frowns.

"We'll see about that. Joey didn't follow some of my orders, but he did whenever I brought you up. Maybe I'll find your weakness." I feel my heart ache and squeeze.

"I don't have anyone special in my life anymore because of you, you monster!" I start to cry and he laughs.

"I don't think so. I think there is someone special to you. I just need to find him or her and use them against you." He comes before me towering over me and grabs my wrist pulling me up forcefully. I whine in pain feeling his grip almost crushing my wrist. "Now I've wasted enough time talking. It's time to change you." I felt my fear rising and my last thought was…'Seto help me.'

Seto POV

Okije was an amazing opponent since the last time I fought with him. I had almost lost a couple of times but then I slain him in the end with an attack I never showed him. I left his body and ran to the building finding it went down. I came to the bottom and found a lot of vampire guards waiting for me just itching for death. I draw out my guns shooting ever single one of them down with no problems. I should have kept one alive to tell me where Serenity was. I could find her on my own though easily enough. I worry if I've came too late to save her from certain death. I sniff the air trying to pick up her sent. I found it and followed it without hesitation. I came upon a cell door and sensed a strong presence beyond it. Definitely her father. I knock down the door and come upon a sight to this day I never forget. I was too late.

Serenity POV

I felt his fangs sink into my flesh and I yelled in pain. He didn't try to sooth the draining of the blood like the other two had and it hurt like my veins were burning up. He had cut his wrist earlier and now he held it to my mouth to drink from. I refused, but then a voice hypnotizing and enchanting echoed in my head the one word: _drink _and I gave in putting my lips to his cut wrist drinking it down. I tried pulling away but he had too much of a hold on me. I felt my life fading away and I started to sink into nothingness and then the door was knocked down. I used all of my strength and conscience to look and see. It was Seto! He came to save me! I couldn't keep awake though as my father pulled my life away from me and I drifted away from my human life…. forever.

"Serenity, Serenity! Serenity wake up!" I felt someone shaking me awake desperately wanting me to open my eyes. I open them slowly letting out a moan in exhaustion. "Serenity are you okay?" I realized I was staring up at Seto and I gasped remembering the events that passed. I tired sitting up, but he pushed me right back down.

"Where's my father? Is he dead? Am I now like you? And where are we?" I was so confused and scared about things that had occurred while I was out.

"Calm down Serenity you're at my place. I took care of your father myself, but….." I saw the sadness in his eyes and I felt my heart hurt a bit at seeing him sad and…..guilty?

"But what Seto? What happened?" He looked down as if ashamed and I look at him curiously.

"I…didn't…I didn't get there in enough time to save you though. You're a vampire now because me." He was upset with himself and I could tell he hadn't wanted this to happen at all. I smiled.

"Seto….it's ok. You tried you're best to get to me. Even though you didn't get there in time to save me you still killed my father. That's what means the most to me right now. Joey's death is now avenged." He still looks down, so I decide to change the subject. "Why did you wake me up like you did though Seto? I was alright wasn't I?" He looks up a little but then looks down.

"You were crying for Joey. You were begging him to come back. Then suddenly you said my name and calmed down before you woke up. I was just worried is all." Seto is admitting he was worried?! Ok this is getting weird.

"You were worried." He nods.

"Why do you think I came after you? Mostly it was because I was worried, but another part was because I knew I should have told what was going on before you got into any trouble. I didn't tell you though and now because of my mistake and stubbornness you're a vampire. It's all my fault." I sigh, but then seeing Kaiba being a pathetic whinny baby made me mad.

"Would you stop it Seto! Grow up and move on! So what if you made a big mistake that doesn't mean you have to go mopping around for the rest of your life because of it! I don't blame you for any of it, so stop acting all weird already and go back to your usual stick up the butt self already!" I blush at my last words but hide it putting on an angry face. He looks up at me and gives me a genuine smile.

"You're right Serenity. But in that case…" He came beside me-as I had sat up a long time ago-and put his face close to mine. I felt my heart beat fast and my blush deepen. His lips were so close. "That shade of pink on your cheeks is a wonderful color on you Serenity. You almost look cute." I gauche in disbelief. Almost?!

"Almost?! What do you mean almost?!" IU yelled at him feeling my blush become a mad one. Seto laughs.

"I was kidding, but you're even cuter now though since you're mad. Almost irresistible." I glare at him.

"You are such a guy Kaiba! Sometimes you just get on my nerves." He smirks.

"I can't help it if my employee is beautiful and I'm attracted to her. Besides you know you like me." I gasp and almost slap him, but then realize it's true. When I was in trouble I couldn't stop wondering or thinking how Kaiba was. I had fallen in love with him and in only a couple of days. Then again…back in Battle City I think was when I first started liking him. I didn't know why or what attracted me to him, but I had, had a crush on him. Maybe Yami had just been something to get my mind off of Kaiba because I knew I never had any chance of ever getting him. But now….maybe I did. But the question was would he except me? "And what's with the Kaiba all of a sudden?" I look up at him and absent mindedly reached my hand up to touch his cheek. It was warm. I thought vampires were cold, but I guess to each other they were warm.

"I'm sorry Seto. " I said it spacey like and his features suddenly relaxed seeing something in my eyes. His eyes were so warm and caring as he lowered his head and I raised mine. I felt his breath against my lips and then suddenly they were against mine.

He took me into his arms holding me against his chest. My hands went into his hair as I tasted him sweetly wanting to taste him more and more. His tongue was skilled in its task and I moaned as he aggressively attacked my own tongue. I felt as if I was in heaven with Seto there. We broke apart soon and were panting heavily still holding each other tightly not willing to let go.

"What does this mean now?" He asks smirking.

"I don't know. And I don't practically care you call it, but what do say we get together now? It's pointless in denying it any longer you know." He nods in agreement.

"I agree. Plus you'll be living here so I would've jumped on you sooner or later." I roll my eyes at his weird ways, but then I smile.

"I'm just glad to be home."

* * *

Well? Did you like it?! And no this is not the end. It is a good ending though isn't it? But there's unfinished business yet to be seen. What will happen now that Kaiba and Serenity are together? I hope the kiss wasn't too much, but I love details. Review please and tell me what you think. I'm think of making another story soon just so yall know. But except it won't be between Seto and Serenity. Who will Seto fall in love with next? 


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

I'm discontinuing this story because it kind of sucked and I can't remember how I really wanted to end it. Sorry guys. Anyways I'm coming up with a new and better story soon. Catch ya latter. 


End file.
